


Continuum

by potidaea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Mark and Addison convince Callie to go to therapy after her break up with Erica. Originally written and posted to FF.net in 2009.





	Continuum

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

I opened the doorway to the doctor's office, letting the glass door close behind me gently.

A glass door!

Feel free to gasp at its rarity.

Walking up to the reception area, I signed in, taking a clipboard to fill out all the necessary information. I had received a call from Addison; apparently Mark called her and said I was in dire need of psychiatric help, which I kind of am, but I was not about to prove Mark right. She begged me, though, worried about me, and unable to drop everything and fly up to Seattle; she'd called me while a woman was sitting in an exam room; three hours into labor.

After giving away to the secretary what could give her my life, I sat down.

I was never good at waiting. I got that from my grandfather; I never met him, but my parents always told me I resemble him, obviously not in looks, but in actions. Every once in a while I'll get an "Okay, Tommy" accompanied by a smirk from one of them. I secretly adore it.

"Calliope, Dr. Harper will see you now."

I nodded, following the woman to the office.

I could've danced when the door opened; it was a woman.

Do you think Dr. Harper would support an impromptu trip to California just so I can hug Addison?

No?

Maybe?

Maybe not?

We'll get back to that.

The woman greeted me, "Dr. Torres, it's nice to meet you."

I smiled, "Please, call me Callie. It's my pleasure."

When I sat down on the oh, so comfy couch, she got right to business, "So, Callie, tell me why it is you're here."

"Because Mark says, and I quote, I'm in 'dire need of psychiatric help,' which, at the moment, I probably am."

"Mark?" She questioned.

"He's a friend of mine at the hospital, he does Addie's job when she can't."

"Addie?"

"Dr. Montgomery, her friend called you, Dr. Turner."

"Oh, yes."

I nodded, "Yeah, Addison's my best friend…she moved from Seattle to Santa Monica a while back, though. Now she works at the Oceanside Wellness Center with her friends from med school."

"So that makes you feel abandoned?"

"No, not at all," I let out a little snort, "What Dr. Turner told you I have abandonment issues?"

She hesitated, "I deduced…"

"My ex-husband cheated on me with his best friend after denying it when I asked. My ex-girlfriend," I let out a self-deprecating laugh, "well, let's just say she's gone. I've simply had one too many romantic disasters in the past year."

"Let's start with your ex-husband."

I rolled my eyes, but humored her; Erica had helped me with that.

Erica.

I just wanted to get that out of my system.

Tell someone else what happened.

Maybe if I told the story enough times it would stop hurting.

I cut off her shrinking, "Honestly, Erica and Addison got me completely over the whole thing with George and Stevens."

Apparently I didn't pronounce it well enough, because it was time for another stupid question.

"Oh, Steven? Is that what sparked the whole gay thing?"

"Izzie Stevens, or," I smirked, "Bethany Whisper, depending on who you ask. She lives with him and some other residents. And no, I was never happy with O'Malley, it didn't work, I _was_ happy with Erica, though…"

"Erica?"

"My ex-girlfriend"

She looked at me, sympathetic; she could tell that the pain was still fresh, "Tell me what happened."

"We had a benefit concert-slash-dance for Seattle Grace…Chief's not too happy about our ranking this year. I called a few friends out in Miami who know some artists, and eventually, we got John Mayer to show up…"

"_Erica, come on! We're gonna be late!"_

_After many a shout of that exact sentiment, we made it to the hospital._

_She looked beautiful; her dress bringing out her beautiful blue eyes._

"_You look amazing, Callie."_

_I smiled quite possible the brightest smile I had in a while, "You look beautiful, Dr. Hahn."_

"_Why, thank you, Dr. Torres."_

_It was nearing the end of the night when Erica asked me to dance, "I'd love to, baby."_

_We were dancing, but not as we usually did. No, this felt like Erica was dancing with me for the first time, like she didn't know my every move. This wasn't right._

_I pulled back, "Er, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, sorry, my feet just hurt from walking around all day." She smiled, "I really want to dance with you, though."_

_We continued dancing, hers stiff and foreign, mine fluid and emotive._

_I felt her take a deep breath, as if preparing for one of her seminars, "Callie?"_

"_What's wrong, Er?"_

"_No," She pushed me away, "you can't ask me that. You can't care. You're not allowed to care…I can't do this anymore, Callie."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I just…can't. I'm hurting you, and I know I am. I'm sorry, Callie."  
_

_I choked back a sob, "Erica, you…what…no…"_

"_I'll see you around. Goodbye, Callie."_

_She left me with a kiss on the cheek._

_As I watched her retreating form, I listened to the words that flowed from the amplifiers, "Don't you think we oughta know by now? Don't you think we shoulda learned some how?"_

_I should've, but I didn't._

_I backed up, stoic, sitting on an uncomfortable chair, listening to the music; of course the broken hearted song would come on next. That is the Torres luck, after all._

_For some reason, people started to look, notice that I was sitting there, crying, unhappy, Erica gone._

_Mark walked up to me, placing a supposedly comforting hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off. "Get the fuck off of me, Mark."_

_And then the Chief on my way out, "Torres, are you okay?"_

"_No, I'm not fucking okay! Your precious heart surgeon just killed me, okay? Don't worry, though! She'll be back to work on Monday!"_

"…I stormed out of the hospital, ran back to my apartment—literally—and cried myself to sleep."

The woman handed me another box of tissues, inquiring, "You said 'precious heart surgeon,' what'd you mean?"

"Erica's one of the top cardiothoracic surgeons in the country. Chief was more than excited to have her as an attending in cardio at Seattle Grace."

"And when was the benefit, remind me?"

"Last month"

"How do you handle seeing her at work?"

"We usually avoid each other. She doesn't request my help on any cases, and the other surgeons wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what, Callie?"

I was playing with my hands, "The other surgeons hate Erica, plain and simple. I was the only thing that made Erica smile, and when…forcibly removed…no one likes Erica anymore, but, despite their hate for the woman, they throw themselves under the bus for me. They know I'd fall apart. I did it once before, well, not on a case with her; a homeless man came in my first day back," I looked up, "He needed a new set of legs, basically, and that was my job…I was still a mess, but I threw myself into it…he died on the table. I freaked." I smiled, "I do believe that was stage one of Mark's 'Callie is in dire need of psychiatric help' idea. He called in female help, too, which is most definitely rare. And Addison taking Mark's calls is even scarcer."

"What's the deal with Addison and Mark?"

Good.

No Erica.

For a little bit, at least.

I winced, "Addie cheated on Derek back in New York with Mark, and basically, he's kind of a man-whore."

She nodded, taking in the information, "That's all the time we have. Talk to my secretary, make an appointment for next week."

I stood up with a polite smile, "Thanks for your time."

* * *

Back at therapy, once again, only this time, slightly more confused than last week.

Eventually, I'm called in, and we get straight—ha, yeah right—to business.

"So, Callie, tell me, where did we leave off last week?"

"Mark being a man-whore, but that really isn't all too important; it's just a fact of life."

She laughed, trusting my judgment on that one.

I smiled as I noticed the Han Solo figurine on the shelf behind her.

Smiling, "A patient gave it to me, told me that he wasn't like Han Solo in the carbonite anymore."

I smiled softly, "Andrew?"

She looked slightly shocked, but didn't respond.

"C'mon, doc, there's only so many teenagers who get themselves encased in cement, and only so many Chief Residents who like science fiction."

There was a non-committal nod, "Good kid."

I stopped it at that, knowing she couldn't exactly talk about him more than that.

"So, Dr. Torres, how was your week?"

"There's a new ped surgeon, an attending. I haven't worked with her much, but I did, quite painfully, run into her."

"What happened?" she asked.

"She wears Heelys, which I guess serve as some sort of entertainment for her patients, and she was rolling, and I was paying no attention at all, and we crashed." I shook my head, "Arizona Robbins, she said she'd make up the possible bruising to me with lunch, her treat but she was on her way to a patient."

"Any bruising?"

"No, and there probably won't be any, but I'm a Torres; we don't refuse free food."

"Seems like a nice woman, is she your age?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, she's probably heard more about me than I'd like. New friends don't come often, and I don't enjoy them knowing so much beforehand."

"Why would she know so much?"

"The hospital's surgical floor is notorious for its gossip…not something I enjoy, and it's not something my friends participate in, but the others do, which spreads to interns, and if they're not mine, they don't care who they tell."

The doctor nodded.

"Anyway, she got a case with Erica, of all people, which was kind of hellish to witness. For the interns, it was like field day back in elementary school. Watch Callie's new friend work with Erica." I paused, realizing the lack of medicine I spoke of when relating to the hospital, "I swear, we do actually practice medicine at the hospital, it's just more bitchy and passive aggressive between doctors than at most."

She smiled softly, nodding, "I understand."

"Anyway, so…"

_I entered the elevator, going downstairs to get some food._

"_Callie."_

_I let out an internal, "Jesus Christ! Could this day get any worse?"_

"_Erica."_

_Honestly, what is worse than being stuck in a five-by-seven box that is an elevator cab, with her?_

_It was quiet. Too quiet._

_Okay, maybe my internal monologue is worse, but it was just too perfect._

_How this was the first time we'd managed this, I don't know, but I think my luck was finally running out, Papa decided that he'd been nice for long enough. It was now my time to be a big girl, and smile for her._

"_How're you, Callie? I haven't seen you much."_

_I haven't seen you much?_

_You've been avoiding me!_

_I've been avoiding you!_

_Did higher education teach you nothing?_

"_I'm okay, tired, though, you?"_

"_I'm okay."_

"_Okay."_

"_Have you, uh, talked to Addison lately?"_

_Addison?_

_Okay…_

"_Yeah."_

_After that, neither one of us could conjure up whatever ridiculous, forced shit to say, so we just stopped speaking, hoping and praying the elevator would move faster._

_Once it did, I let out a polite, "Have a good day." And walked towards the nearest private space I could think of._

_The closest place was the attendings' locker room, which in theory isn't that great of an idea, but Erica had walked the other way, so I figured it was safe to hide in, and cry, if necessary. When I entered, there had only been one or two strangers changing, not noticing that I was out of place. I sat down in the farthest corner of the locker room, not wanting to be found easily. The tears slowly began to fall, the longer the time that passed, the harder I cried._

_Eventually, what must've been an hour later, someone walked up to me. Apparently, most doctors at Seattle Grace apply their oath only to patients that ask for their help, because I know many a doctor walked in and out of that locker room._

_A hand was placed on my shoulder, "Callie, sweetie."_

_I looked up, glad to not hear the voice of the attending that'd forced me into such a state. I sniffled pathetically, "Hey, Arizona."_

"_Hey," she said as she slid down the wall, sitting next to me. "So, I was thinking, lunch? I mean, it's no crying on the bathroom floor, but I figured I'd try."_

_I laughed through my tears, "I'd like that, but can we sit here for a while?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Hey, Arizona?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Never, under any circumstances, go into an elevator if you have the option of stairs."_

"_Never sounds pretty extreme, Torres."_

"_The extremity's needed. Trust me."_

"_What happened?"_

_I looked over to her, raising an eyebrow, "How much do you know?"_

"_You were with another woman, an attending here, she dumped you last month, didn't tell you why. That's all my knowledge."_

"_Well, Erica, Dr. Hahn, was in the elevator…it was kind of horrible, I mean we've been avoiding each other for over a month, and I have to step into the slowest elevator in the hospital with her in it? We didn't really talk. It was more…forced than anything."_

"_But still…"_

_I nodded._

_She got it._

"_I lost my best friend that night. It's just hard."_

"_I understand."_

_We sat there in silence, leaning against one another._

_Finally, the sounding of my stomach made us get up._

"_C'mon, time for food. My treat, remember?"_

_I was hesitant._

_She laughed, "Dr. Torres, are you making a covert mission out of lunch? I'm hungry. Let's go."_

_Pulling me out of the locker room, which probably looked a little strange, she continued laughing. I laughed along with her; it was good to laugh like that again._

_At the end of lunch, right before she was paged, Mark came over, so I was okay when she left, but still. It was good to have a woman's company besides Yang's again._

_Not long after Arizona left, news travelled to our table that someone was fighting._

_With Hahn._

_No one ever fights with Hahn._

_Mark and I ran up to the room where the fight was said to be happening, a patient's room to be exact._

"_Are you kidding? That's ridiculous! You have no idea what you're talking about, Robbins!"_

"_Excuse me? I have no idea?"_

"_You barely know her! You're just some…some—"_

"_Watch what you say, Dr. Hahn, this is a child's room, remember?"_

"_Sorry I'm not all rainbows and sunshine, Dr. Robbins, you need to deal with it!"_

"_Incase you forgot, being a doctor requires a little bedside manner," Her eyes narrowed, "or do you just rule that out in your life completely?"_

"_You have no right!"_

"_No, you have no right! Because what you did was horrible. Tell me, Erica, do you even know what you did?"_

"_What I did? I broke up with her! Surely you've done that before!"_

"_You're right, I have! With reason!"_

"_Oh, fuck you, Robbins."_

"_Get. Out."_

_As the other doctor flew out, her white coat flailing behind her, Arizona turned to the boys' parents, "I…I am so unbelievably sorry. That was…unacceptable."_

_The crowd that formed around the room was still in place, so I yelled, "Get back to work!"_

_All of them nodded, turning away, knowing better than to question it._

_Slowly I walked up to Arizona, turning her to face me as I place the back of my hand against her forehead, and then checking her pupils._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Are you sick? On something?"_

_She looked confused, "Why?"_

"_I don't know, maybe because you just screamed at Erica?"_

_She looked down, "I didn't know I had to work with her, so I was shocked when I saw her after lunch, and the locker room…I just really hate her, y'know."_

_I smiled, looking to her patient, "Hey, kid."_

"_Hey, are you my new doctor? That other lady wasn't nice."_

"_Nope, I work on bones, and no, that other lady isn't very nice at all."_

"_The fight was more exciting than anything I'd seen on TV lately, though."_

_I smiled._

_I like this kid._

"_Us Torres' inspire passion in a lot of people, you know."_

"_They were fighting about you?"_

"_Yup, Dr. Hahn made me sad, but Dr. Arizona here, is a good friend, and helps cheer me up." I smiled, "Do you have a best friend?"_

"_I do, her name's Heather," He smiled, "Everyone asks if she's my girlfriend."_

"_Ugh, gross." I made a face, and he laughed. "You know, when I was little, my best friend in the entire world was this guy named Matt, and everyone always used to say the same. It was so disturbing; he's like my brother."_

_I looked up as Arizona hid her smile with a cough, "You okay there, Arizona?"_

"_Just fine, Torres."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "You're not allowed to mock me. If you look in your guide to Callie Torres, mocking is accepted at stage two of friendship."_

"_I apologize."_

_The little boy, whose name I later found out was Kevin, leaned up to me and whispered, "She's mocking you again."_

"_I agree." I looked to her, "You've been voted off the island."_

"_I accepted you onto the island, let's practice some diplomacy."_

"_Getting a little dirty there, are we?"_

_Kevin's parent's looked on in amusement, as she spoke, shaking her head at my utter ridiculousness, "I'm thinking I get immunity for kicking your ex off the island."_

"_Sounds fair," I looked to Kevin, "what do you think? Can she stay?"_

_He tapped his chin with his forefinger looking inquisitive, sighing dramatically, "I guess she can stay."_

I laughed, "That's one of the good things about having friends in peds; you can be entertained by the kids. The adults just complain, and you get frustrated; it's good to have a reminder of that innocence, though they've been through so much."

"So, Arizona's a good friend?"

"Yeah, she's sweet, and it's great to have someone besides Mark to go to again, but in his defense, he does have a girlfriend now, so he is no longer a man-whore."

"You see this woman as being a lasting friend?"

"Definitely, she's a great person, and I laughed for the first time in a long time with her. It was almost how Erica and I were, but…better."

Dr. Harper nodded, smiling, "That's our time; have a good day, Miss Torres."

"You too, doc."

* * *

Therapy!

Fun!

Oodles and oodles!

I go because I need it, and I talk 'cause I should, but I don't particularly enjoy it…then again, the only thing I particularly enjoy these days is Arizona's company. It's not like I've written off my other friends; I haven't, not at all, I just…enjoy a new face every now and then, y'know?

They called me in and I let out my internal, and extremely sarcastic, "yay," before continuing into her office, I always let out the bitter before I enter. I figure it's healthier that way.

"So, doc, how was your week?" I ask before sitting down, "I mean, don't you get really depressed listening to all of your patient's problems?"

She looked a little shocked at my question.

"What? I'm not allowed to ask?"

"No, it's just that it's my job to ask."

"Right, anyway, how was your week?"

"It was good. How was yours?"

"Good."

"That's good, did you hang out with Arizona some more?"

"Yeah, she's really great…really, really great."

She nodded, "How was Mark this week?"

"I didn't see him much; he was off with Lexie, and I was with Arizona."

She nodded.

Again.

This time she wrote something down, though.

"Do you think maybe you're trying to use Arizona as a replacement?"

"No, definitely not…she's completely different than Erica; more caring, considerate," I paused, smiling, "and she's got these dimples…"

"Do you think that maybe it's possible you're interested in this Arizona?"

"Arizona? No! She's just a friend!"

"Wasn't Erica 'just a friend' for a while?"

"That was different!"

"Maybe not, Callie…the way you talk about her."

"No. Session over."

I stormed out of the office, leaving the check on the counter; paying her for an entire session.

Once I got home I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking to myself.

No.

She's crazy, right?

Just friends.

I'm done with all this bullshit.

I'm not doing another friendship-turned-relationship.

Just. Friends.

Say it with me, Dr. Harper.

Just.

Friends.

There we go.

I shook my head at the memory of lunch earlier in the day; she'd brushed my hand as she handed me a napkin, sending a jolt of electricity throughout my entire body.

We haven't even left the starting line.

Shit.

I'm screwed.

* * *

I walked into the waiting room for the fourth time, and I wasn't any more excited than the first. I just might smack the doctor when I walked in, too.

Once again, I took my place on the couch, "Hey, doc."

"Hello, Callie, how was your week?"

I tapped my chin as if I was searching for the answer, "My week…my week…my week…" My head shot up, I found it, although it had been there for a week, "oh, I hate

you."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't accept defeat well, Dr. Harper."

She smirked, "Ah, Arizona."

My eyes narrowed, "Yes, Arizona."

The good doctor scrawled something on her paper again; if it wasn't "I win, I win, I win!" it was definitely "Calliope Torres; sore loser, petulant child."

"So, what happened with that this week?"

"Nothing new, really, we just hung out…I was just a little more…careful."

"Careful how?"

"Less touchy-feely"

She nodded, "Are you usually?"

"Depends on who I'm with."

"What kind of friendship you share with the person." She said, elaborating on my statement.

I nodded, "Exactly"

"So, shouldn't you keep up with that behavior? I assume you act that way with Addison"

"Yeah, but it's not like Arizona could know that."

"So, basically, you're driving yourself crazy."

I smirked, "Well, you miss me during the week, don't you, doc?"

"Of course I do, Dr. Torres."

"So, subconsciously you want me to keep myself from touching Arizona."

She raised an eyebrow, smirking, "I bow down to you, Calliope. You want to switch seats?"

I laughed, "Anyway, so what were you asking me?"

"Your week?"

"Well, we went out for drinks, Arizona and I…"

"_C'mon, Callie, we're gonna be late."_

"_It's a bar, it doesn't close until two, and it's only eleven-thirty, how are we late?"_

"_Trust me."_

_Arizona drove us down past Joe's, which is where I thought we were heading. "What're you doing?"_

"_Hahn is gonna be at Joe's and you know that. You've been torturing yourself by going there, Cal."_

_I nodded, admitting my masochism, "Where are we going?"_

_She didn't answer, but pulled into a parking lot._

"_Arizona Robbins, tell me where we are."_

"_I came here almost every weekend I had the chance my last hard break up, a guaranteed good time."_

_I unbuckled, "If you say so."_

_We walked up to the bar through a crowd of women, greeted by the yell of a woman, "Could it be? AZ?"_

_I smiled to myself._

_AZ._

_It was cute._

_But then I looked to this woman, this very attractive woman…less cute, more disgusting._

_Arizona pulled away from the hug she was enveloped in, "Callie, this is my friend, Emily. Emily, this is my friend, Callie."_

_I winced at the term friend in reference to myself, but recovered by remembering that this woman, Emily, was just a friend. "Nice to meet you, Emily"_

_She responded with a flirty, "Nice to meet you, too, Callie"_

_Arizona then cut in, "Anyway," She glared at her friend, "We're gonna go get some drinks."_

_We walked away, and I laughed, "Arizona Robbins, did you take me to a gay bar?"_

_She blushed._

"_You don't seem like the type to go out and pick up people after a bad break up."_

_There was a glint in her eye as she looked up, "I'm not...I just pick up the women."_

_I laughed, "No wonder you're so sweet an innocent at work. You get it all out outside."_

_She looked me up and down, "I'll christen an on-call room at some point."_

_I leaned forward, flirting not-so-playfully, "I'd be glad to help you with that."_

_I had no clue as to what gave me the courage to say that; I hadn't had a drop of alcohol in me._

"…and now, we're pretty much avoiding each other."

"Avoiding each other? Why?"

"I have no clue, I think she likes me, and I know I like her." I rubbed my face with my scalpel hand, "I'm thirty-three years old. I don't need to be back in high school."

"I understand. You said she had a bad break up…maybe it was recent? Maybe she's just scared."

I exhaled a deep, relaxing breath, "It's ridiculous."

"She isn't aware of your feelings, Dr. Torres."

"I didn't exactly hold back the other night!"

"I know, but she doesn't know if you were kidding, or not."

I put thumb and ring finger to opposite temples, rubbing, trying to relax myself.

Finally, I looked up, smirking.

"Tell me, doc. Do you speak from experience?"

She stopped writing whatever it is she had been, and threw her pen at me, careful not to aim for my head.

I smirked, "Played softball, did you?"

"No, but I _did_ go to an all-girl's college."

I nodded in understanding, and paused.

There was a silence.

I couldn't hold in my smirk any longer, "Righty or lefty?"

"So, _Calliope,_" I winced at my full name, "what are you gonna do about Arizona?"

"Try and talk to her. Again"

"Again?"

I nodded, looking down at my hands, "I tried a few days ago, but she walked away before I could ask. I was, like, two steps away from a conversation."

Once again, our time was up…I was kind of disappointed.

"Hey, doc?"

She looked up from her paperwork.

"You're not so bad."

She smiled, shaking her head, "Go. Go get your girl."

* * *

I walked into Dr. Harper's office, once again.

"Hey, doc."

She looked up, "Right back at 'cha."

"How're you?"

"I'm good. How was your week?"

I looked down, sullen, her face sympathetic, but the smile that graced my face changed her expression drastically.

She smiled, "You spoke? It went well?"

"It went amazing."

"You're a child, faking sad like that."

I laughed.

"Now, tell Dr. Harper what happened."

"Okay, so…"

_I saw her walk into a patient's room, actually, the same patient she'd shared with Erica a few weeks ago. Erica just assigned Christina to the surgery, and went on with her life._

_I smiled, walking into the room, "How's the island going?"_

_Kevin smiled, "Good, Dr. Arizona is really, really nice!"_

"_Really, really nice? You've gotta do better than that, kid. She's, like, a twenty on a scale of one to ten of nice."_

_I was thankful for the loop hole, if she wouldn't talk to me, I could at least compliment her through him._

"_Dr. Torres, don't you have patients?"_

_I winced at the cold voice._

"_I'm on my break, and I thought Kevin might want some visitors."_

_She never even looked up from her work, "Dr. Torres, your break ended an hour ago."_

_I saw Christina wince at her words._

_I raised an eyebrow, "How would you know?"_

"_Hey, Robbins," cut in my roommate's voice, "What is this here?"_

_The blonde walked over, glaring at me, checking the invisible mark, "Nothing's there, Yang."_

"_Must have something in my eye." She chanced a sympathetic glance in my direction._

"_Dr. Torres, unless you're here with medical reasoning, I suggest you leave."_

"_Arizona, are you kidding me? What did I do to you? You're the one avoiding me. I should hate you, yet I'm here, trying to talk to you, for what is the fifth time, and I really don't appreciate being spoken to like a toddler. What the he…ck," Kevin's parents smiled in appreciation at my correction, "happened to the woman who screamed at Erica Hahn, or glared at Emily, one of her own friends, for flirting with me? Care to explain? All I wanted to do was talk to you, y'know, lunch, coffee, anything! But then even a week later, you were a different person…you were so, dare I say it, scared, that you wouldn't even talk to me! At least Erica and I had the decency to speak one another, and we were both supposedly straight!" I took a deep breath, and looked over to Kevin's parents, "I apologize, I shouldn't have brought this into work."_

"_You weren't working, remember?" was Arizona's input._

_Before I could reply, Christina spoke on my behalf, "Robbins, I have absolutely no problem with removing your heart from your chest cavity with a my bare hands."_

_Kevin let out an "Ew!" at the image, and I just turned and left so unbelievably pissed off that I had to cancel the surgery I was supposed to perform an hour later._

_Many, many hours later, on my way out of my hospital, I was once again, stuck in that elevator._

_That slow elevator._

_Not with Erica, though, with Arizona._

"_Callie…"_

"_Arizona."_

"_You like me?"_

_I turned to look at her in disbelief, "Do you really need to fucking ask that?"_

"_I..." She took a deep breath, defeated, "I'm sorry about earlier…and last week, and this week. I just, I didn't know…I didn't think you were over her."_

"_She, uh, she broke my heart, and that's always going to be a part of me. She was my first, but that's what the word 'first' is for. It doesn't mean 'only.' I'm not against a second or an only…or maybe, the possibility of them being the same."_

_She looked down, blushing._

_I looked at her, "Now, I…I really wish I could be pissed at you for earlier, but…" I leaned in for a kiss, "I just can't." The kiss was slow and languid, almost never-ending…basically, just perfect in every way._

"_Cal?" She whispered as we pulled apart._

"_Yeah?"_

"_That dinner sounds good right about now."_

_I smiled, kissing her again._

_She spoke again, "Actually, that anything sounds good, too."_

_I laughed, intertwining my fingers with hers, "How's Kevin?"_

"_He's good. He didn't really talk to me for the rest of the day, though. He likes you better."_

_I pecked her lips, "I'll let him know to call off the troops."_

"…So, the next day, I talked to Kevin, and hugged her in front of him."

Dr. Harper smirked, "Didn't wanna get too NC-17 in the peds wing?"

I laughed heartily, "Yeah, I figured that'd be kind of iffy."

Well, I might've whispered a few things, but that's neither here nor there.

"So, she's your girlfriend?"

I smiled broadly, "She's my girlfriend."

"Good for you, Callie." She encouraged.

I didn't need any encouragement, trust me.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
